intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bombardment of Tellis
The Battle of Tellis or better known as the Bombardment of Tellis was an event that happened 450 GCS years before the Shadow War and 485 Years before the First Galactic War. Tellis was a little city world located in the Garreous Cluster of the Republic. It was home to 1 trillion people, its size almost battled with the Capital City of the Republic; Shanksville. It was an ecumenopolis world that housed the poor, the rich, the needy. In the depths of its UnderCity lived a dangerous plague called the Draxkoon Plague. The Draxkoon Plague was dangerous back in the early years of the colonization era of the Republic it claimed the worlds Lespin-Ta and Arrossii including the homeworld where it originated Draxkoon. Sources on how the Draxkoon Plague reached this deep in the Republic Territory still baffles scientists. However this strand of Draxkoon Plague was more virulent and dangerous than its predecessor. The Draxkoon plague was rampant in the UnderCity of Tellis much like how the Bogwing Flu is to the Capital City's UnderCity, the Draxkoon Plague was a dangerous virus to the citizens of Tellis. Around Julius 5th 1 of 2776, Thantos the Demon God of Death sent out demons to harvest the souls of Tellis as part of the cycle of balance. However little did Thanatos know the interaction with the demons and the Draxkoon Plague would become a dangerous combo. According to Demonologists the demons became infected with the Draxkoon Plague and started infecting citizens in the Tellisian UnderCity. This attracted the attention of the Demon Hunters who were founded to keep the cycle of balance. The Purus Faction attempted to solve the issue but failed horribly so in response they sent the Redemptio Faction in to solve the situation. When word got out that the Draxkoon Plague became demonic influenced the Demon Hunters took precaution on how to deal with the situation. Rather than not alerting the Republic of a Demonic Influenced Draxkoon Plague, the Redemptio faction decided to do the ultimate treason against the galaxy. They sent their small fleet of Warships to Tellis and decided to bombard the planet. The bombardment caught the galaxy by surprise. The bombardment rendered the cityscape of Tellis into a toxic city ruin. In the end the Draxkoon Plague wasn't entirely quelled on Tellis but at the cost of its people. The Republic was outraged that the Demon Hunters bombarded a Republic world but the Purus Faction convinced the Royal Family and members of the Senate that their action with Tellis was validated to prevent an outbreak on a galactic scale. To this day Tellis remains a toxic ruin, the Republic attempted to rebuild the city world but with the remnants of the Draxkoon Plague still running rampant on the planet, the reconstruction efforts have been delayed. One day the Republic will rebuild the city world back to it's former glory but for now the only thing that's preventing them is the Demon Hunters who hold direct authority of the planet despite it being a Republic world.